Your Biggest Fan
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Una carta para su ídolo. Ella está segura de ser su fan #1, y lo ama por sobre todas las cosas. Rezó para que sus ojos se deslizaran por la caligrafía hostil que tenía, deseó que él supiera todo lo que había en su corazón. La felicidad. —ANIVERSARIO—


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, hoy estoy muy, muy feliz. ¿Saben por qué? ¿Nada? ¿Ni una idea? Bien, les diré, lo que pasa es que hoy, exactamente hoy 02 de octubre mi pequeño Fanfiction cumple 1 añito.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mí! Crecen tan rápido estos pequeños, todavía recuerdo cuando publiqué "La Pulga y el Piojo" un mes después. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que parece mentira, pero es cierto y si leo mi primer fic, y comienzo a mirar los nuevos, me doy cuenta lo mucho que he avanzado como persona y como escritora. Me siento dichosa de siempre tener el apoyo de todos mis lectores y algunos, hasta se convirtieron en mis amigos y hermanos del alma.

De esto seguiré hablando más abajo, por ahora les dejaré la aclaratoria que nunca puede faltar: Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, uso los personajes sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores de esta página.

Ya se harán una idea de lo que trata este fic, en verdad quise que fuera algo corto y sin… ¿trama? Pero hagámosle a la idea de que yo no puedo hacer algo simple, siempre tengo que complicarme una y otra, y otra vez. He allí la razón de que mi psicóloga no me soporte.

Ahora sí, los dejo con la lectura.

**.Your Biggest Fan.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

.

.

_Estoy en problemas.  
Soy una adicta.  
Soy adicta a este chico._

_**Trouble.**_

.

.

« Sé que lo más seguro es que te moleste mucho ver este pedazo de papel de nuevo en tu casa, en la mesa o sobre tu cama. Está bien… comprendo que te fastidien cada día un poco más mis cartas insistentes y olorosas, me arriesgo a confesar que ésta es cuarta carta que escribo en el día, algo increíble viniendo de mí. Mi madre ha preguntado sucesivas veces si estoy bien, a lo que yo le respondo un "sí, mamá, estoy perfectamente" No sólo por escribir, sino porque también estoy pensando en ti y eso me hace una chica completamente brillante y feliz.

Pienso en qué decir en ésta nueva hoja de papel morada, es que parece una locura que en cada carta salga algo completamente distinto, y a fin de cuenta nos lleva a lo mismo una y otra vez, lo genial que eres y lo muy importante que eres en mi vida, lo mucho que te admiro y mi total y completa fidelidad a tus pasos.

Para mí no es una monotonía, es la eterna admiración. ¿Parece fantástico e increíble? Yo creo que sí, pero es que tampoco sé cómo llegué hasta este punto, el final del camino y mis ganas de atravesarla contigo a mi lado.

¿Un día normal? Me levanto cada mañana, enciendo mi reproductor y dejo correr el primer CD con tu nombre en él, entro a la ducha para cantar desafinadamente y que nadie me escuche hacer el ridículo; ahora tú, el famoso cantautor Yamato Ishida, seguro pensarás "¡qué chica más tonta!" O a lo mejor ni te sorprende, porque hay muchas otras que te admiran y te dicen cosas similares.

El detalle está en que ellas no te aman como te amo yo. Jamás lo harán.

No quiero ni pensar que estoy obsesionada con todo esto, porque no lo estoy, quiero decir, puede que esté algo… confusa, enferma, liada y todas esas babosadas; yo le llamo estar enamorada. Sí, Sora Takenouchi está en problemas por ser una adicta a un chico que tiene su corazón atado a un nudo y su estómago en un torbellino, mezclándose con los aromas que desprenden de la piel.

De verdad estoy en aprietos.

Pronto llegan a mi mente recuerdos bañados en oro que perduran hasta hoy día en mis huesos, en mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios y mi garganta que no dejaba de pronunciar tu nombre. A lo mejor por un instante no fui más que una broma, una fan idiota, enamorada de tu voz y tus ojos azules…

Y aún peor, no puedo dejar de pensar en el día que entré en razón, y me enteré que jamás pensaste así de mí. Cuando tus labios dibujaron un "te amo demasiado" en mi camino y me hiciste la chica más feliz del universo.

Me di cuenta que eras todo lo que quería, lo que soñé e imaginé, ¡hasta más que eso! Quiero decir… maldición… ¡Estoy enamorada! ¡Sí!

Yo confío en ti plenamente, creo en tus palabras y tus caricias, creo en todo lo que tienes dentro, aunque sea difícil entenderte cuando quieres estar solo, cuando algo se descontrola y yo no aguanto los rechazos, busco la manera de alegrarte y alegrarme al mismo tiempo, estoy segura que lo consigo casi todas las veces.

Y eres, bueno, sé que soy un poco insegura cuando tengo que decir las cosas de frente, pienso mucho y escojo con demasiada rapidez las palabras para decirte, acabo diciendo un disparate, tú te ríes, yo me río; me abrazas, yo te abrazo; te digo que te amo y de pronto despierto.

Llego a un punto en el día donde no dejo de pensar en lo que extraño de ti y lo que deseo para ambos, pero no es tan fácil escaparme de esos pensamientos y acabo tal como empecé.

Más nostálgica. Otro días, sólo quiero abandonar todo, pero me da miedo, no quiero hacerlo realmente y me rindo ante la espera que se hace cada vez más lenta.

Y lo siento… Lamento ser estúpida y pensar esas cosas, sólo es mi propia batalla, la ganaré con seguridad, aunque sea difícil por no verte en tanto tiempo. Se vuelve agonizante y ansioso, el dolor es soportable y sonrío recordando cada instante juntos.

He pensado en ti y he cantado alguna que otra canción tuya en la radio mientras pienso en ti. Ya lo sé, sigo actuando como una fan excitada, ¿haces como que no leíste lo anterior? Quiero decir, como si yo jamás lo hubiera escrito.

Ahora me pregunto a mí misma por qué me digno a perder mi tiempo de nuevo con esto. En verdad sólo estoy diciendo lo que pienso, pero no quiero ni saber qué es, quiero saber lo que tú opinas, lo que crees de mí. Aunque lo sé, necesito escucharlo…

En un segundo pienso en llamarte, al otro me alejo, regreso y vuelvo a correr maldiciéndome por malgastar el tiempo. Sigo escribiendo, y vuelvo al círculo que me ha consumido tres eternas horas.

Sólo deseo ser un poco más fuerte y no darme por vencida tan rápido, durar un poco más intentándolo… Deseo que digas algo que no sepa o que ya sepa, sólo necesito escuchar algo único para mí, que sólo se entere tu fan número uno, nuestro secreto más profundo. Que nuestros labios se junten, que vuelvas a besarme como antes de irte de gira, quedarme en tus brazos y escuchar tu corazón latiendo, corriendo y viviendo por lo nuestro.

Me vuelvo excéntrica.

Estoy trabajando, estoy haciendo que mi cordura dure un poco más antes de la locura, pero es tan duro sin ti. Camino al filo de un ritmo con sentido apagado, que poco a poco me vence en el sueño de volver a verte pronto; cuando me doy cuenta, la carta es más larga de lo que esperaba y llegamos a lo mismo… lo importante que eres para mí, y la realidad de que daría todo por ti, que no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir, porque sé que he cometido errores en todos estos años pero sólo los superaré y los enfrentaré mientras estés conmigo para protegerme de mí misma.

Quizá yo no sea la persona perfecta, la chica que merece a alguien como tú… pero mientras comprenda tu corazón, lo abras y me dejes entrar, me sentiré dichosa y agradecida por amarte como nadie. ¿Cómo no ser feliz con esa idea en la cabeza todas las noches antes de dormir y todas las mañanas al despertar?

Son esos recuerdos los que me sacan una nueva sonrisa y termino con la misma frase de siempre; sin importar lo aburrida que sea mi vida, siempre tendrá un poco de adrenalina cuando mis labios toquen los tuyos, cuando cierre mis ojos y tú me veles los sueños, cuando intente golpearte y detengas mi puño, cuando empiece a disculparme y tú me escuches, cuando me enoje y trates de calmarme.

Mis días con Yamato Ishida.

Porque eres el hombre ideal, el chico que quiero para mí. Confiamos el uno en el otro y eso nos convierte en la pareja soñada, que digan lo que digan de la distancia… yo te siento más cerca mientras pienso en ti, espero las noches para soñar contigo, y las mañanas para escuchar la música, las tardes para escribir borradores de cartas sin destinatarios y al final del día… a las nueve de la noche, oír la voz detrás del teléfono.

Esa voz que me encanta… y no tengo otra opción. Tampoco quiero tenerla.

Ése es mi día a día como la novia de un cantante de rock que viaja por todo el mundo, la mujer más afortunada y la chica cuyo sueño se hizo realidad, tener un novio que la amé tanto como ella lo ama a él, sé que piensas en mí, sé que dudas al llamarme y que tu corazón funciona con descontrol, que no sabe dónde está cuando suenan los timbrazos y se paraliza cuando respondo el teléfono y te digo que me muero por ti.

Sonrío, porque mi mente va al mismo ritmo de la alarma del teléfono, una vez más, llegó ese momento del día.

Estoy enamorada de ti, soy una loca, una obsesionada, un poco enferma y un poco atolondrada… pero tu novia, tu chica, tu Sora… y la fan número uno de Yamato Ishida.»

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Hola de nuevo! Quizá esto no va a demostrar lo mejor de mí pero es más como una forma de crecer y dejar uno que otro sentimiento oculto que tengo, mi amor a los romances y los sentimientos encontrados que tengo dentro… pues últimamente escribir se ha vuelto más una necesidad que un pasatiempo. ¡A veces sólo escribo ocho líneas pero es cosa de inspiración! Llega de pronto y listo.

Me encantó hacer este _pequeño_ escrito para festejar el primer año de mi cuenta.

Cuando nació _Mizh-n-Rozh_, yo salí del cascarón, o bien, completé la metamorfosis que me ya había empezado, aún soy una mariposita pequeña en busca de su lugar en el mundo, pero mientras tanto ¿por qué perder el tiempo? ¡Tengo mucho que darle al mundo y lo haré mientras pueda volar! (Qué analogías las mías…).

A veces, al intentar cosas nuevas, éstas pueden llegar a identificarnos muy rápido, fue lo que me ocurrió a mí. Sí, desde pequeña escribía pero por un tiempo dejé de hacerlo, y al regresar fue como una explosión, y me encantaba la sensación de "oye, en serio lo estoy haciendo". Por eso concluyo con que no será lo último que verán de mí en esta página, no he vivido ni la cuarta parte de mi vida, por eso estoy segura de la promesa que estoy haciendo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y apoyarme como persona y escritora, los quiero muchísimo. Mil bendiciones a todos, ¡y felices días!

Besos.

_Rose Lopez_.


End file.
